


Fail dinner with my Cringe girlfriend

by transgorgug



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I PROMISE IM WORKING ON MY OTHER FICS, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, got into tma a couple weeks ago im here forever now i guess, movies - Freeform, these 2 havent even interacted yet but im still trash LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgorgug/pseuds/transgorgug
Summary: Georgie comes home to Melanie "Attempting" To cook dinner
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Melanie King, Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fail dinner with my Cringe girlfriend

Georgie opened the door to her apartment with a creak dropping the large bags of groceries to the floor as Admiral her fluffy pet cat got up from his spot from the couch and went to check on her brushing is head against her leg and purring contently

She bent over and sighed pet Admiral behind his ear a clatter coming from the apartment distracted her she quickly stood upright her eyes landing on the entrance to her kitchen which was glowing in a warm yellow light

Another stream of bumps and curses came from the kitchen Georgie crept closer to investigate

"Wh- Melanie??" Georgie rubbed her eyes as she groggily took in the scene before her

Melanie is standing in the tiny kitchen in oversized ghostbusters t-shirt and bright pink PJ pants with ghost patterns on it clutching a wooden spoon she has it pointed at the pot full of spaghetti. like a weapon.

"For the love of God please help me!" Melanie yells as she waves the spoon around the pot boiling and its water overflowed spitting out half-burnt and raw spaghetti

Georgie laughed she doubled over. as a stream of incoherent laughter spilled out of her mouth she put her hands on her knees steadying her self half-heartedly trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.

Melanie growls and crosses her arms her face reddening

"GOD Melanie How??-" Georgie says while dodging the spoon that Melanie throws at her it hits the wall and clatters behind her

"H-How did you manage to fuck up spaghetti??? THIS bad???" Georgie choked out trying to stifle her giggles

"I don't know" Melanie groans running her head through her hands

"Sorry I just-" Melanie shrugs and lets out a sigh "Wanted to do something nice???"

Georgie glanced at the rest of the kitchen unchopped vegetables and uncooked steak laid on the counter

She crept closer avoiding the spots on the floor where a tomato had rolled off the counter and splattered on the floor Georgie grabbed the spoon out of Melanie's hand while snickering and turned off the oven

"Aww sorry your surprise did work baby" Georgie smirked opening her arms for a hug

"Don't call me baby" Melanie scowls but she still accepts the hug standing on her toes so her head fitting perfectly into the crook of Georgie's neck she squeezed back

"We can order pizza and watch a movie instead," Georgie said rubbing the Melanie's back

"Ghostbusters movie marathon?" Melanie questioned her voice muffled

"I'll try and sit through it if you clean up the kitchen" Georgie answered back giving Melanie a quick kiss on her cheek

Melanie mumbles something incoherent and she moves to the floor picking up smashed vegetables and unused utensils

Georgie decides to join in on the help she tosses strands of broken and raw spaghetti into the trash bin

Melanie and Georgie work back and forth in a comfortable silence occasionally bumping into each other and muttering soft sorries Georgie goes behind Melanie putting care into catching anything Melanie may have missed

They stand in the clean kitchen for a while Georgie wipes her brow and turns to smile and Melanie

"Ghostbusters time!!" Melanie shouts breaking the silence while punching the air with a wet cleaning rag in hand she turns and runs into the living room snatching up the TV remote and her collection of DVDs

Georgies reaches for her phone and orders a large pepperoni pizza her eyes follow and watch as Melanie excitedly bounces on her heels the Ghostbusters theme starting to play

Georgie takes a seat on the worn couch Admiral jumping up and taking a spot on her lap swatting her hands to direct her attention to her

Melanie takes the spot next to her wrapping a blanket around the both of them her hand reaches out to pet Admiral

The pizza comes sometime later they both eat as the Ghostbusters stumble across another dimension occasionally giving slices of pizza to Admiral as they cuddle closer together wrapping their arms around each other


End file.
